Shogun Executioner
Recent recon videos have gathered information about another of the Empire of the Rising Sun's machinations: the Epic-class Shogun Executioner appears to be a tripod, tri-bodied titanic robot, driven by a single AI dedicated to pure destruction only and each torso part armed with energy katanas that absorbs Soviet Tesla fire, enhancing their destructive capabilities. Considering that ability, it's possible it was specifically designed to be used against the Soviets. Its heavy armor can allow it to shrug off most attacks, while its Wave-Force katanas can destroy almost anything in one hit. To add to its power, it has a special attack where it drives all three of its katanas into the ground fires out an electric charge that destroys everything around it. There are, indeed, disadvantages to even such a destructive machine: the Executioner is appallingly slow, ill-maneveurable and vulnerable to aerial and long-range threats, including superweapons. Should enough Apocalypse Tanks use their Magnetic Harpoons on the Executioner and Kirov bombers unload their bomb bays on it, the chances of survival can quickly decrease. Only one such warmachine is said to exist - to the Empire, they see one's destruction as a devastating and disgracing defeat. History ]] The Executioner was first deployed in combat to eliminate Krukov in Operation "Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords", where it leveled Odessa, and later on against the Premier and the Kremlin in Operation "Crumble Kremlin Crumble". Soviet infighting is another reason why this Epic Unit executed the fall of the Soviet Union. The Shogun Executioner demonstrated just how powerful it is as it smashed through many tank battalions and absorbed Tesla energy and rammed into aircraft, since this is the only way one can destroy them. Even Apocalypse Tanks were no match for it, but Suki also admitted that V4 Rocket Launchers in groups were a major threat to it. It is perhaps the most heavily-armored unit ever developed, as a Superweapon Strike can barely make the damage noticeable on the vehicle. The Shogun Executioner is reported to be presumably and completely absent in the Allied and Soviet perspectives and Uprising perspectives and the Allies were lucky not to get into a fight with one, although, one reason its attacks against Soviet installations was that they were heavily defended by Tesla Coils, which are futile against it. Therefore, theoretically, if an Allied installation was present and it were equally defended by Spectrum Towers instead of Tesla Coils, the Shogun Executioner might have a harder time in leveling it. However, the Executioner suffers from some unchecked flaws - friendly fire is one of them, as in it can run into Imperial units by accident, but high-flying units, the Tengu for example, can evade it but others like Rocket Angels, ground units and the Striker must stay far from it to prevent being rammed into. After the war The Executioner was only seen once after the war and during the Uprising. It is believed that the RA2:Allies destroyed it along with any research concerning it, most likely with enormous amounts of air-power. They, however, instead of the Executioner, had to deal with the latest creation of Prince Tatsu, the Giga Fortress. The Executioner was only seen once in the Commanders Challenge and is part of a skirmish map, where it was a neutral unit. Behind the scenes The Executioner far surpasses the Brotherhood's Redeemer in terms of Epic-class firepower and durability, in addition to being tall enough to ram into aerial units. On Radar, it is marked with the same skull symbol normally reserved for faction-specific commandos, denoting it's power. It's chassis is reminiscent of the Annihilator Tripod's. The Executioner can also regenerate while under Tesla fire, which essentially turned the Soviets' greatest weapon against themselves. Players of the Soviet perspective have made mods and maps that allow use of the Shogun Executioner in skirmish. One such mod is at here It is not to be mistaken for the Shogun Battleship. Note: The in-game unit is drastically different than the CGI used in the cutscenes. It is more cubic in design, as well as lacking the shoulder and forearm armors. Category:Red Alert 2 Robotics Category:Epic Unit Category:Empire of the Rising Sun Category:Red Alert 3 Robotics